Shamal
The Buckingham Shamal is a multi-role, jet powered business aeroplane in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and a commuter jet in Grand Theft Auto V. Similar business jets also makes multiple appearances in other Grand Theft Auto games, although they are uncontrollable and are only used as props. Design and appearances GTA San Andreas The aircraft model is based on multiple Learjet business jets. The body is inspired on the Learjet 36A, while the wings are more similar to Learjet models after the 60. The aircraft nose is considerably longer than most Learjets, also resembling a later model. It has a light grey paintjob. The most prominent appearance of the Shamal is during "Freefall," when the plane's interior can be seen. The size of the interior appears larger than usual for an aircraft with a relatively small fuselage, and the interior incongruously features 16 windows (9 on the left and 7 on the right) when the plane features only 8 outside. The Shamal is also used in the mission "Saint Mark's Bistro," where it is flown by Carl Johnson to Liberty City and back. Grand Theft Auto V plane.|thumb]]The Shamal appeared in the first trailer and later in one of the screenshots for Grand Theft Auto V, implying that it would most likely return as a functional plane. This was confirmed by the gameplay trailer, that showed the Shamal being flown over the Land Act Dam. It is based on modern Learjet models in GTA V, namely the Learjet 45, with some inspiration from a Cessna Citation 560. It also has 16 passenger windows in total (8 on each side). The role of the aircraft is now different though — Instead of being a business jet, like in GTA San Andreas, it is now a commuter jet, being owned by multiple airliners for short regional flights. The role of a private jet is now attributed to the Luxor, a plane very similar to the Shamal (Only with a black paint scheme) also manufactured by Buckingham The Shamal is featured in the singleplayer mission Caida Libre, where it is shot down by Michael De Santa and then chased by Trevor as it falls down in the desert. It is also stolen by players for Lester in the online mission Landing Strip. Liveries Similar to the Jet, the Shamal bears the liveries of multiple airlines in Grand Theft Auto V: Shamal-GTAV-MyFly.jpg|MyFly Shamal-GTAV-AirEMU.jpg|Air Emu Shamal-GTAV-AirHerler.jpg|Air Herler Shamal-GTAV-FlyUS.jpg|FlyUS Notable Owners *Javier Madrazo *Tony McTony *Devin Weston Performance GTA San Andreas The Shamal is available to the player since the beginning of GTA San Andreas, in the Los Santos International Airport, acquirable by trespassing over the security booth if the player still hasn't got the pilots license. It is a considerably fast jet, being on par with the Rustler, and due to it's availability, the Shamal is a good choice for players who are just learning to fly jets, as its handling is balanced and it's easy to land on runways. Also, despite its interior size, it can transport only the player. GTA V The Shamal is now a much faster aircraft, beating any propeller-powered plane in the game and being on-par with the Luxor as the third fastest aircraft in the game, only beaten by the Vestra and the P-996 Lazer. Similar to San Andreas, it is also available from the start in Los Santos International Airport and, due to having a great and responsive handling, it remains as a great plane for learning to pilot and similar to the Luxor, players can easily evade police attention if they didn't purchase a hangar yet. In the hands of a moderately skilled pilot, it can easily win any multiplayer races. Thanks to the speed and handling of the aircraft, it also has a great capability for performing stunts, being able to steer and perform aileron rolls extremely fast. Similar business jets Despite none being named as "Shamal" or even accessible to the player, many similar private jets appear as an uncontrollable and mostly stationary aircraft in the series: *In Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City there are multiple parked business jets around the Francis and Escobar airports based off the Learjet 35, the GTA Vice City's model was used in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas as the original Shamal, it's identical, the only difference being the split windshield. *In GTA Advance, during Freedom Flies, a cutscene shows a plane similar to the Shamal. *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, a jet also similar to the Learjet 35 but with a considerably larger fuselage and wing span, decorated with blue stripes, appears in multiple missions. It is first seen in the introductory mission, Soldier, as belonging to the dealer Victor Vance meets. It is later seen parked in Escobar International during Snitch Hitch and ends up being escorted out of the airport by Vance while it takes off in Farewell to Arms. A nearly identical plane was later launched as a DLC vehicle in Grand Theft Auto V as the Miljet. *In Grand Theft Auto IV and it's expansions, business jets still remain unattainable (nor can any other planes be flown) but such vehicles can still be found at Francis International Airport, featuring an updated design. One such plane is used by Kenny Petrovic during the Hangman's NOOSE multiplayer mission where, in up to four players, must hold back NOOSE units and escort Petrovic from his jet at Francis International Airport to a safepoint. *In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, a jet also similar to the Learjet 35 is introduced in the first mission of the game, used by Huang Lee to travel to Liberty City. For the rest of the game, just as in GTA IV, is an uncontrollable aircraft at the Francis International Airport. It can also be seen taking off and landing in the runways, but never taxing or moving from them. *In the Grand Theft Auto IV DLC Ballad of Gay Tony, Ray Bulgarin owns a much larger business jet named Ghawar. Also in The Ballad of Gay Tony, the only time a regular business jet isn't stationary is during the mission Bang Bang, where Luis must destroy one before it takes off. *In Grand Theft Auto V, the Shamal was finally obtainable again, but this time, it wasn't the only private jet in the game, the Luxor, the Vestra and the Miljet were the other three available private jets in the game, the Luxor can be considered the "sister plane" as it is almost identical, only the paintjob and some interior features changing. Businessjet-GTA3-front.jpg|A business jet inspired on the Learjet 35 in Grand Theft Auto III. Learjet_VC.jpg|A similar business jet in Vice City. Private_jet_Advance.jpg|Mike leaving Liberty City in a private jet. Learjet_VCS.jpg|The private jet in the first mission of Vice City Stories. Shamal (GTA IV).jpg|An unobtainable business jet similar to the Shamal in Grand Theft Auto IV. Shamal in Flight-CW.png|A business jet travelling to Liberty City. Yu Jian-CW.png|Huang Lee is ambushed. Flatliner-CW.png|During the mission Flatliner. Locations GTA San Andreas *Los Santos International Airport, one parked in the northwest corner, just north to the runway (near the western border of the area) *Easter Bay International Airport, two of them next to southeastern access road, another one next to the fuel tanks, where the Stinger can be also obtained. Notice the plane is locked and unlocks only after completing Learning to Fly. *Las Venturas Airport, two of them between the two sets of ramps, west of the runway. During the mission Saint Mark's Bistro there is another one at the northern end of the runway, which is supposed to serve CJ as transport to Liberty City and back. *During the mission Freefall it flies to Las Venturas and CJ is supposed to jack it with a Dodo, eliminate the strike team and pilot inside and land the plane at LVA. It can be kept after the mission. Grand Theft Auto V * Can be purchased for $1,150,000 on the Elitás Travel's website. * Can be found at various areas in the Los Santos International Airport : ** One parked next to a Luxor in the southeast corner, where a Jet usually parks. ** Two parked north to the two runways, facing the buildings, west to Devin Weston's hangar. ** One (AI-controlled) will often land on the third runway (northward), and park next to a Luxor near the two Jets, west from the two mentioned above. ** One (AI-controlled) may appear on the tarmac and will park in front of Michael's hangar. Sometimes it will be a Luxor instead. Grand Theft Auto Online * Can be purchased for $1,150,000 on the Elitás Travel's website. Gallery GTA San Andreas Shamal-GTASA-inflight.jpg|A Shamal in flight in GTA San Andreas. Shamal-GTASA-interior-rear.jpg|The interior of the Shamal in GTA San Andreas, towards the back. (Towards the cockpit) shamal_gta_san _andreas.jpg|Parked Shamal in Las Venturas International Airport. shamal_front_view.jpg|Front view of the Shamal. Grand Theft Auto V Shamal-GTAV.png|A Shamal in the first trailer. Shamal_OverLos-Santos.GTAV.jpg|The Shamal flying over the Land Act Dam, in the gameplay trailer. It seems to lack any livery, unlike the one in the actual game. Shamal-GTAV.jpg|Another screenshot of the Shamal, also lacking an airline livery. Shamal-GTAV-burning.jpg|Burning Air EMU Shamal, as seen in the mission Caida Libre. 31.jpg|Franklin chasing a burning Shamal in the same mission, this is actually a beta screenshot, in the final version Trevor is the one that chases the Shamal. Wrecked-shamal-plane-gtav.png|The destroyed Shamal at the end of the mission. Shamal GTA V.jpg|A MyFly Shamal flying over the Grand Senora Desert. ElitasTravel.com_Shamal_V.png|The Shamal in the Elitás Travel website. Trivia *In Arabic, Shamal means "North", however it is pronounced "Shemal", not "Shamal". This may possibly be a play on the word shemale, which is slang for a transsexual woman. *In GTA: San Andreas, while in the interior of the Shamal during Freefall, the player can shoot out the lights and headrests. *The Shamal can be seen on the TV show I'm Rich in GTA IV, possibly suggesting that it was cut from the game. *The Shamal and the Dodo are the only airplanes that spawn in the 3D Universe rendition Los Santos (Despite many others obviously spawning in other cities on the state of San Andreas). *Pictures of the Shamal, amongst other planes, can be seen in the Max Payne 3 multiplayer map Tiete River Docks. Interestingly, said game was released by Rockstar in 2012, a year before Grand Theft Auto V. *As noted in the gallery, there was a beta variant of the Shamal without any airline livery, although this could be a beta Luxor. *In GTA V, every Shamal regardless of airline has one window on either side that's marked with what looks similar to a red crosshair. *In GTA V, the Shamal and the Luxor can't be bought in the internet as Trevor, as Trevor's hanger does not fit these jets. * In GTA V, despite the plane being able to sit 10 people including the pilot in Online mode, it cannot sit more than 2 persons in singleplayer. If you reunite all three protagonists and enter a Shamal, one of the two will sit next to you and the third will stand out of the plane. See Also *Ghawar, non-controllable equivalent in The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Luxor, another private jet in Grand Theft Auto V. * Miljet, a military transport jet in Grand Theft Auto V. Navigation }} de:Shamal (SA) es:Shamal fi:Shamal pl:Shamal Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Vehicles manufactured by Buckingham Category:FlyUS Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online